Community Event
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: A YouTuber returns from a long vacation and decides to meet a few fans. A young girl gets caught up in people losing their minds. The chaos is inevitable, but neither know how close to each other they are...


Sam, Rys, Trevor, K8lynn and Indie stopped in the sewer tunnel to catch their breath after realising they'd lost their pursuers, Indie leaning against the wall and turning down the power to her heart a little so it would slow down...

* * *

"I can call in for backup, but it's going to be risky." Zak says once he stopped his raven haired character, the others stopping too. "I may have to call in a community event... we'll either get backup or enemies." He finishes.

"No, that's a terrible idea!" Green Savage says, Zak too distracted.

"Alright, it's settled!... I'm calling it in." Zak says, bringing up his Steam menu and starting an event on GTA 5. His mouse moved over the start button...

* * *

 **An hour earlier...**

Sam closed the door after arriving back home, closing the door before taking off her sandals and knee length white dress before pulling on the new black silk nightdress, a present from Misty Caril. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling and doing a few twirls as Rys entered the room, the two kissing and sitting next to each other on the side of the bed.

"Well, I see Misty made a good choice there." Rys says, looking at the nightdress. The silk was smooth and shiny, Sam felt free in it and it fit her perfectly, the hem level with her knees. It was one of those items of clothing that everyone has in one form or another. It may be a shirt, a pair of shorts or even socks, but everyone has one item of clothing that seems to make them feel that little bit more freedom.

"I'm 15 in... 4 minutes." Sam says, looking at the bedside digital clock and seeing it reading 22:09, remembering she was born at 22:13.

"Here... happy birthday, Sammy Girl." Rys says, handing Sam a box with the classic ribbon on the top. She opened it, instantly smiling as she saw what was inside.

She carefully picked up the necklace. It was on a chain of small shiny links, all a couple millimeters long, and in the middle on her chest was a darker silver crucifix with a purple amethyst gem in the middle of it. It felt slightly Gothic, and sometimes Sam was a bit of a Goth Girl.

"It's... I..." Sam stutters, unable to think of the right words. Instead, she put the necklace on and wrapped her arms around Rys, the two kissing again. This time, however, the two fell sideways, both laying together on the bed kissing with their arms behind each other... they weren't stopping. Something had flicked inside them, like a switch had been turned and something new had started between them. Something that wanted to bring them even closer to each other.

It was as Rys had his hand holding the hem of Sam's nightdress, about to pull it up, that sense kicked back in over whatever had just switched on. "We... we shouldn't do this." He says, sitting back up. Sam looked at him, confused. Neither were really sure what they wanted, their instincts and feelings wanted this but every bit of sense in them didn't want this, wanted to be sensible and stop it.

But slowly, one was taking over the other.

It was in one quick movement that Sam grabbed Rys and pulled him back down, smashing their lips together again. The two may have only been 15 and knew that really, they shouldn't be doing this, but they couldn't stop themselves now. The switch hadn't just been flicked, now there was a padlock on it preventing it from being switched back. They wanted this now, and nothing was stopping them.

They continued and this time, Rys's hand did pull up the nightdress, and it wasn't long before all clothes were strewn across the floor. Rys had suddenly been nervous that he'd hurt her, but it didn't that much... not for a reason they liked either. Both knew it was because Sam's first time pain had been taken from her in North Yankton, and knew that this time should've hurt. It wasn't right that it didn't.

In Sam's mind, it didn't really matter that much. That had been forces upon her, it wasn't anything but torture on her part, torture was all she saw it as now. To her, her first time was now and it was with Rys Alexander Caril.

It wasn't long before feelings started building. These were feelings both had heard about, but never felt and certainly had underestimated. Sam was the first to reach it, her eyes and head rolling back as she moaned loudly. It was as she started coming down and breathing heavily that Rys groaned, suddenly by instinct grabbing and pulling Sam all the way on to him. For a split second, he was about to hate himself as he thought he'd hurt her, but it didn't hurt her at all.

Rys collapsed down beside Sam, pulling the bed blanket up over them. They knew they hadn't needed to worry about protection that much, with Sam being unable to carry babies and both were pretty sure neither of them were carrying anything harmful.

* * *

 _'Been a while, YouTube... time to come back."_ Zak thought as he sat down at his computer, turning it on. He'd just come back from a 3 week vacation in Alaska and was now back home in Seattle. He got up and made himself a cup of coffee as he waited for the Windows 7 computer to boot up, sitting down in his chair when the desktop came on the two screens.

He thought for a moment... before deciding to join a server on GTA 5, smiling a little when he saw his character for the first time in nearly a month. He adjusted his microphone before walking forward...

* * *

Sam exited the room, carefully closing the door to not wake Rys up before going outside. She felt even better now, all the negative feelings were gone. Steve Haines and the FIB, Michael and the bank robberies, the O'Neil brothers shooting her, none of it mattered right now.

Her legs ached a little, since when she'd neared her end, she'd started moving to meet Rys's thrusts. But it was worth it for what they'd felt, Rys had touched Sam in a way no one ever had in her life, made her feel better than anyone else ever could.

 _'Well... I think... I want to go make some trouble.'_ Sam thought, smirking.

About an hour later, Sam and Rys drove together, Sam on her quad bike and Rys on a dirty Sanchez he'd used to get to Sam and Trevor's caravan.

* * *

"What?!" Alex, or username Green Savage, asks after Zak bursts out laughing as the two drove.

"It's so funny... seeing you driving that thing." Zak says through his laughter, Green Savage sighing and accelerating ahead. "Oh, no you don't!" He says before accelerating the quad too, keeping up with Savage.

And none of then knew how this was gonna end...


End file.
